tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Off-road vehicle
in the Dunes of Erg Chebbi in Morocco. Note the high ground clearance due to Portal gear axles]] An off-road vehicle is considered to be any type of vehicle which is capable of driving on and off paved or gravel surface. It is generally characterized by having large tires with deep, open treads, a flexible suspension, or even caterpillar tracks. Other vehicles that do not travel public streets or highways are generally termed off-highway vehicles, including tractors, forklifts, cranes, backhoes, bulldozers, and Golf carts. Off-road vehicles have an enthusiastic following because of their many uses and versatility. Several types of motorsports involve racing off-road vehicles. The three largest "4 wheel vehicle" off-road types of competitions are Rally, Desert Racing, and Rockcrawling. The three largest types of All Terrain Vehicle (ATV) / Motorcycle competitions are Motocross, Enduro, and also Desert Racing like Dakar Rallye and Baja 1000. The most common use of these vehicles is for sight seeing in areas distant from pavement. The use of higher clearance and higher traction vehicles enables access on trails and forest roads that have rough and low traction surfaces. History with Kégresse track]] One of the first modified off-road vehicles was the Kégresse track, a conversion undertaken first by Adolphe Kégresse, who designed the original while working for Czar Nicholas II of Russia between 1906 and 1916.MiG-registeret The system uses an unusual caterpillar track which has a flexible belt rather than interlocking metal segments. It can be fitted to a conventional car or truck to turn it into a half-track suitable for use over rough or soft ground. After the Russian Revolution of 1917], Kégresse returned to his native France where the system was used on Citroën cars between 1921 and 1937 for off-road and military vehicles. The Citroën company sponsored several overland expeditions with their vehicles crossing North Africa and Central Asia. After World War II, a huge surplus of light off-road vehicles like the Jeep and heavier lorries were available on the market. The Jeeps in particular were popular with buyers who used them as utility vehicles. This was also the start of off-roading as a hobby. The wartime Jeeps soon wore out, though, and the Jeep company started to produce civilian derivatives, closely followed by similar vehicles from British Land Rover and Japanese Toyota, Datsun/Nissan, Suzuki, and Mitsubishi. These were all alike: small, compact, four wheel drive vehicles with at most a small hardtop to protect the occupants from the elements. From the 1960s and onward, more comfortable vehicles were produced. For several years they were popular with rural buyers due to their off-road and load-lugging capabilities. The U.S. Jeep Wagoneer and the Ford Bronco, the British Range Rover, and the station wagon-bodied Japanese Toyota Land Cruiser, Nissan Patrol and Suzuki Lj´s series were all essentially just station wagon bodies on light truck frames with four wheel drive drivetrains. Later, during the 1990s, manufacturers started to add even more luxuries to bring those off-road vehicles on par with regular cars. This eventually evolved into what we call the SUV today. It also evolved into the newer Crossover vehicle, where utility and off-road capability was sacrificed for better on-road handling and luxury. Technical To be able to drive off the pavement, off-road vehicles need several characteristics: They need to have a low ground pressure, so as not to sink into soft ground, they need ground clearance to not get hung up on obstacles, and they need to keep their wheels or tracks on the ground so as not to lose traction. Wheeled vehicles accomplish this by having a suitable balance of large or additional tires combined with tall and flexible suspension. Tracked vehicles accomplish this by having wide tracks and a flexible suspension on the road wheels. ]] The choice of wheels versus tracks are one of cost and suitability. A tracked drivetrain is more expensive and costly in terms of maintenance. Wheeled drivetrains are cheaper and give a higher top speed. For pure off-road capabilities, the tracked drivetrain has the edge. Most off-road vehicles are fitted with especially low gearing. This allows the operator to make the most of the engine's available power while moving slowly through challenging terrain. A combustion engine coupled to a normal gearbox often has an output speed too high to be usable. The vehicle often has one of two things, either a very low ("granny") first gear (like the all wheel drive Volkswagen Transporter versions) or an additional gearbox in line with the first, called a reduction drive. Some vehicles, like the Bv206 in the picture on the right, also have torque converters to further reduce the gearing.Pakistan Military Consortium Many wheeled off-road vehicles have all wheel drive to keep traction on slippery surfaces; however, in vehicles designed for use both on and off road, this may be switchable so that the vehicle has fewer driven wheels when on the road. Criticism of off-road vehicles Safety SUV's are built with higher ground clearance for off-road use and thus have a higher center of gravity, therefore increasing the risk of rollover. Research has shown that whenever an SUV turns, the vehicle's mass resists the turn and carries the weight forward, thus allowing the traction from the tires to create a lateral centripetal force as the vehicle continues through the turn. The conflict between the top weight of the SUV's desire to go straight while the friction of the tires on the road cause the bottom of the vehicle to move away and out from under the vehicle during a turn. Pickups and SUVs are more likely to be in rollover accidents than passenger cars. According to a study conducted in the United States, pickups have twice the fatality rate of cars and SUVs have nearly triple the fatality rate in rollover accidents. Of vehicles in the United States, light trucks (including SUVs) represent 36 percent of all registered vehicles. They are involved in about half of the fatal two-vehicle crashes with passenger cars, and 80 percent of these fatalities are to occupants of the passenger cars. Environment In the United States, the number of ORV users since 1972 has climbed sevenfold—from five million to 36 million in 2000. Government policies that protect wilderness but also allow recreational ORV use have been the subject of some debate within the United States and other countries. All trail and off-trail activities impact natural vegetation and wildlife, which can lead to erosion, invasive species, habitat loss, and ultimately species loss,Mojave lizard may rate protection - The U.S. will study whether the Mojave fringe-toed lizard, which scientists say is being damaged by off-road vehicles in its habitat, merits federal protectionOfficials seek to protect desert reptile - Mojave fringe-toed lizard at risk from people in off-road vehicles decreasing an ecosystem's ability to maintain homeostasis. ORV's cause greater stress to the environment than foot traffic alone, and ORV operators who attempt to test their vehicles against natural obstacles can do significantly more damage then those who follow legal trails. Illegal use of off-road vehicles has been identified as a serious land management problem ranked with dumping garbage and other forms of vandalism. Many user organizations, such as Tread Lightly! and the Sierra Club, publish and encourage appropriate trail ethics. ORVs have also been criticized for producing more pollution in areas that might normally have none. In addition to noise pollution that can cause hearing impairment and stress in wildlife,The Impacts of Off-Road Vehicle Noise on Wildlife according to the U.S. Forest Service, old-style two-stroke engines (no longer a component of new off-road vehicles, although some are still in use) "emit about 20 to 33 percent of the consumed fuel through the exhaust" and "discharge from two-stroke snowmobile engines can lead to indirect pollutant deposition into the top layer of snow and subsequently into the associated surface and ground water."United States Forest Service - Environment and EffectsAddressing the Ecological Effects of Off-Road Vehicles In 2002, the United States Environmental Protection Agency adopted emissions standards for all-terrain vehicles that "when fully implemented in 2012...are expected to prevent the release of more than two million tons of air pollution each year--the equivalent of removing the pollution from more than 32 million cars every year." Image:Motorcycle-Forest-Damage.jpg|Negative environmental effects caused by a motorcycle to a portion of the Los Padres National Forest. Image:Orv-damage.jpg|Negative environmental effects that occurred when off-road vehicle drivers deliberately left the posted trail. Anza-Borrego Desert State Park. Common off-road vehicles in action|thumb]] Common commercial off-road vehicles include four wheel drive pickup trucks like the Ford F-Series, Chevy Silverado, GMC Sierra, Toyota Hilux, and Dodge Ram. In addition, light trucks with station wagon-like bodies, which have been very popular since the 1980s, are common. These include the Chevrolet Blazer, Dodge Ramcharger, FIAT Campagnola, Ford Bronco, Jeep Cherokee, International Scout, Mitsubishi Pajero, Isuzu Trooper, Rodeo Amigo, IVECO Massif, Land Rover Defender and Discovery, Mercedes-Benz G-Class, Suzuki Jimny/Samurai Suzuki Vitara/Sidekick/Grand Vitara, Range Rover, Nissan Patrol Xterra, Lada Niva, Toyota Land Cruiser and 4Runner. A number of those models have now become luxury SUV's with reduced off-road capability. A number of military vehicles have also seen civilian use, including the Jeep CJ and the AM General Hummer. Some, like the early Land Rovers, were adapted to military use from civilian specifications. Specialised commonly available off-road vehicles include ATVs (All Terrain Vehicles), dirt bikes, dune buggies, rock crawlers, and sandrails. Image:Four wheeler.jpg|A typical ATV. The ergonomics are very similar to motorcycles, with a saddle and handlebar. Image:Offroadvehicle.JPG|Heavily modified Chevrolet Blazer typical of the United States hobbyist off-roading scene Image:Rockcrawling.JPG|Jeep Rubicon Rock Crawling. Image:Sandrail.JPG|Sandrail at Silver Lake Sand Dunes. Commercial, military and less common off-road vehicles European militaries and utilities have used Land Rover Defenders, Haflingers, Pinzgauers, Volvo L3314, and Mercedes-Benz Unimogs for all-terrain transportation. The Portuguese UMM Alter is less common. The military market for off-road vehicles used to be large, but, since the fall of the Iron Curtain in the 1990s, it has dried up to some extent. The U.S. Jeep, developed during World War II, coined the word many people use for any type of light off-road vehicle. In the U.S., the Jeep's successor from the 1980s on was the AM General HMMWV. The Eastern Bloc used the GAZ-69 and UAZ-469 in similar roles. Image:Mercedes Benz Unimog Turkey exhibition side.JPG|Unimog at Arms Fair Image:Wojsko Polskie Irak DA-SD-05-12334.JPEG|Two olish [[Tarpan Honker|Honkers] in Iraq Image:Umm-alter-00.jpg|UMM Alter Image:VolvoL3314N.jpg|Volvo L3314N Image:Mahindra.jpg|Mahindra and Mahindra Classic used by the Indian Army Image:ELORV.jpg|Soldiers from the 101st Airborne Division test prototype Off-Road Vehicles. Image:MarshBuggy1928.jpg|Experimental marsh buggy, 1928, stuck in mud. File:Bus crossing river (3).jpg|Off-road bus on Iceland See also * Amphibious vehicle * Off highway vehicle * Off road park * Off roading * Tread Lightly! * Ramp travel index * Sport utility vehicle * Game Viewer Vehicle References Category:Off-road vehicles Vehicles